Maybe It's Just My Type
by Sierra Tango
Summary: Molly stumbles up the steps of 221B Baker Street. She leans against the door. She feels around for the nob. Her vision is tinted red, probably from the blood running down her face and into her eyes. I'm an american trying to write Mofftiss Sherlock so this might be shit, but I thought I'd give it a go. Let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Maybe It's Just My Type**

**I'm an American trying to write Mofftiss Sherlock so this might be shit, but I thought I'd give it a go. Let me know what you think. **

Molly stumbles up the steps of 221B Baker Street. She leans against the door. She feels around for the nob. Her vision is tinted red, probably from the blood running down her face and into her eyes, she thinks. She turns the knob and uses the weight of her body to open the door. She sees him sitting in his chair as always, eyes closed, probably trying to figure out a complex problem.

"Sherlock." The name comes out as a whisper, but it's enough to get his attention.

Sherlock springs from his chair, "Molly," catching her as she falls to the ground.

Sherlock picks her up and places her on the couch. "Molly, what happened? Molly stay with me."

"Sherlock." Mrs. Hudson enters the room. "Oh my."

"Mobile." Sherlock holds out his hand. Mrs. Hudson grabs his phone from the table and hands it to him. He dials without looking.

.

.

.

John walks onto the dance floor focused on Mary entering from the other side in a stunning ball gown. The band starts to play a beautiful slow song. John and Mary start to move around the floor.

"This is nice." Mary says.

"Quite right." John smiles at his wife. "No interruptions, No Sher…"

Mary puts her finger on his lips. "Don't say his name. If you say it he appears."

"Mary, he's not going to pop out of nowhere because I say Sherlock."

"John."

John turns around to see Sherlock standing behind him. "Oh for God sakes."

"Sherlock what are you doing here?"

"John you need to wake up."

"What?"

"WAKE UP!"

John opens his eyes to a black room. His phone rings on the bedside table. He looks at the caller ID then picks it up.

"I swear to God Sherlock if this is one of your…"

"John I need you to come to Baker Street right away. Molly was attacked."

"I'm on my way."

.

.

.

"What happened?" John says kneeling next to Molly still lying on the couch. He pulls things out of his bag.

"I don't know. She's not fully conscious."

"Molly." John says loudly trying to get her attention. "Molly I need you to open your eyes for me." Mary pulls a gauze patch out of John's bag and starts to stop the blood gushing out of her head.

John shines a light into Molly's eyes. Molly grunts a bit.

"Molly, I need you to stay awake. You might have a concussion."

"Okay." She whispers. Molly's arm falls off the couch. Sherlock put's it back.

"Take her hand." Mary says.

"What?" Sherlock says.

"Take her hand."

"Why? It's not going to do anything."

"It will comfort her."

Sherlock reaches out and takes her hand. She closes her hand just a bit around his.

"We need to get her to Bart's." John says.

"My car's just outside." Mary says.

Sherlock picks Molly up, cradling her in his arms as he skillfully manages his way down the stairs to the car.

.

.

.

"Molly, you still with me?" Watson says.

"Yes." Molly lies in a hospital bed surrounded by Mary, Sherlock, and Mrs. Hudson.

"Can you tell me what happened? Who did this to you?"

"We got into a fight. I don't know what happened. It's like he just snapped."

Mary takes Molly's hand. "Molly, did Tom do this to you?"

Molly nods slightly. Sherlock turns on the spot and heads out of the room. John follows him.

"Sherlock, where are you going?"

"Where do you think?"

"I want to get him too, but she needs us right now."

"No, she needs doctors. She needs you to do what you do. I'm going to do what I do."

.

.

.

Sherlock knocks on the hotel door. He keeps knocking till the door opens.

A half asleep Lestrade stands at the door. "Sherlock? What in the name of…"

"I need your help to find someone."

"Who?"

"Tom."

"Molly's Tom."

Sherlock grimaces, "Yes."

"It's one in the morning."

"His life is being threatened."

"By who?"

"By me."

**That's what I have so far. Do you want me to continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Thanks everyone for your wonderful words. I love the Sherlock fandom because you are all so clever and articulate. Usually when I post a story most of the reviews just say "Good job." or "Nice Chapter." but you all have written intelligent responses to my story. So I thank you. **

**BrittneyGlambertAlsoZeldaFan: Thank you for being my first review. I am also interested to see when I take the story because right now I have no idea. Anyone have any suggestions? Haha ;)**

**Critic: I just want to clarify, I am a television writer. That's why I write this way. In a script you don't put emotion, you leave that to the actor, and if you waste words on imagery that's less words you have to explain story. If you don't like the way I write you don't have to read. Thanks.**

**Anon: When I wrote that last line I saw him do it as a deadpan as well. Ben does it so perfectly. **

**Phoenixian Kaiba: Thanks for hitting the favorite button so fast. I hope the story is worth it. **

**Huge potter fan: I like angry Sherlock. I feel like it's a lot like angry Doctor. I always think theses scenes are very intriguing. **

**MarBre582: Thank you for your review. I think it's the best one I have ever gotten. I love people who write long in-depth reviews. It makes my fell like what I do is worth it. :)**

**Again I apologize if I get British things wrong. If you see anything that is not british enough, please tell me. I want to get this right. I need to learn to write british characters. **

Lestrade follows Sherlock up the steps of the building.

"You didn't really need me to help find him did you?"

"No."

Sherlock pulls out keys and opens Molly's flat.

"How did you get keys to…Never mind I don't want to know."

The flat feels like home, warm and safe. Sherlock could imagine Molly sitting on the couch in front of the fire reading a book or watching telly. It was normal, something he could never be. Sherlock's eyes are drawn to the blood drops on the floor leading from the bedroom.

"I'll call forensics." Lestrade says.

Sherlock follows the blood trail back to the bedroom.

One side of the bed is unmade. I_n bed when he arrived. _

An open book sits upside down on the side table. _Reading. _

Sherlock walks over to the bed and pulls back the sheet. A small wrapper is on top.

Sherlock watches in his mind as a silent fight breaks out between Molly and Tom. _Molly gets out of bed and they yell at each other. _

Sherlock sees the slight cracks in the wall. _Tom pushes Molly against the wall, banging her head. He recoils his hand and hits her across the face. _

Sherlock follows the blood smudge down the wall._ Tom lets Molly go and her slides to the ground. Tom puts on his coat and scarf and walks out. _

Sherlock walks out of the room.

"Forensics are on their way."

"I've got what I need. I need to find him." Sherlocks phone dings with a message.

_I found something you are looking for. _

_-MH_

.

.

.

Mycroft stands in the bullpen of the station, waiting.

"Mycroft."

"I have brought you a present." Mycroft nods toward the interrogation room where Tom is sitting cuffed to the table.

"How did you know?" Lestrade asks.

"John." They say at the same time.

"Obviously. But why would you care?" Sherlock asks.

"Because without Miss. Hopper, I would be an only child." An awkward pause falls on the trio. "Well I must be getting back to work."

.

.

.

Tom and Lestrade sit in the interrogation room while Sherlock watches through the glass.

"Molly Hopper is in the hospital with a concussion."

Tom sits silently not moving.

"If you tell me what happened I can help you."

"I don't know what happened. I wasn't even there."

"Really. Because you didn't seem surprised when I told you she was hurt."

"She's clumsy. She probably hurt herself."

The door opens. Sherlock stands in the doorway. Lestrade gets up from the table.

He passes Sherlock on the way out. "Stop short of actually killing him please. I don't need the paperwork." Lestrade exits the room closing the door behind him.

Sherlock walks over to the table. He undoes his scarf and sets it on the table. Then he takes off his coat and folds it.

"Is this supposed to scare me?" Tom asks

.

.

.

Minutes later, Sherlock opens the door. Lestrade stands at the end of the hall. Sherlock shrugs on his jacket as he makes his way down the corridor.

"All yours. I'll be at Bart's." He says as he passes him.

Lestrade walks back into the room to a terrified Tom sitting just as he was, cuffed to the table, no marks or bruises on him.

"I'd like to make a full confession." He says.

.

.

.

Mary is the last to sit with Molly as John speaks with the doctors outside.

"Mary. I need you to do me a favor."

**I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. It really means a lot to me. **

**What do you think? I'll probably do one more chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I want to thank everyone who has been reading this story. I know I write differently than most everyone else who posts stories here. I write scenes not long paragraphs. My chapters are short because I'm a busy person and I have other projects I have to work on. Instead of doing one long chapter once a month, I opt for shorter chapters more often. **

**This will be the last chapter of this story but I am working on a new Sherlock story. It's called "My Watson" and It should be a longer story. It's John and Mary on their honeymoon in New York City, and Sherlock 'just happens' to take a case in NYC at the same time. It's up on my page if you wish to read it. **

**Thanks again everyone. And now the conclusion.**

Sherlock comes into the hospital room. It is late at night and visiting hours are over. He sneaks in not being seen by anyone. He shuts the door silently as Molly sleeps. He picks up the chart and reads it quickly.

**Condition: Stable**

**Diagnosis: Concussion**

**Will make full recovery.**

Each note is initialed by John except for the last one.

**Pregnancy Test: Positive **This is signed Mary Watson.

Sherlock replays the crime scene is his head, pulling back the cover and finding the wrapper of a pregnancy test. He closes the chart and takes a seat next to her bed.

_Sherlock sits across from Tom. "You went after the wrong girl, Tom." Sherlock practically spits the last word out. _

"_I don't know what your talking about."_

"_Confess now and you'll go to jail for a long time. You'll never see Molly or the child."_

"_Why would I do that?"_

"_Because you get to keep your life."_

"_You can't kill me."_

_Sherlock raises his eyebrows. "Can't I?" Sherlock gets up and walks over to Tom's side of the table._

"_You have no idea how many people owe me a favor." Sherlock leans in and wishers in his ear, "You wouldn't be the first."_

The door slides open and a nurse comes in to check Molly's vitals. She almost jumps when she sees Sherlock sitting in the dark. He puts his finger to his lips. "I'm not here." The nurse goes back to her charts. She wakes up Molly and asks her a few questions. When the nurse leaves Molly looks around the room.

"You're back."

"I had to take care of some things. He's in custody. Made a full confession. He's going to jail for a long time."

Molly nods.

"There is an empty bedroom in Baker Street. I can't imagine John will need it any longer."

She looks confused.

"Molly, you saved my life, but even if that weren't true, I would like to count you as a friend. And as John always says, friends help friends."

"There's something you should know. I asked Mary to…"

"I know."

"And you still want me to move in?"

"Between Mrs. Hudson, and Mary and John just down the street, It's logically the safest place for you."

"Logically." Molly smiles. She tries to hold back a yawn but it creeps out anyway.

Sherlock takes her hand. "Go to sleep Molly Hopper. You're safe."

Molly closes her eyes and falls back asleep right away. Sherlock sits back down at her side, like a guard dog, and that's where he stayed.


End file.
